


What You Know Will Hurt You

by DeepSpaceTrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Electricity, Electrocution, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, Whump, Worried Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceTrash/pseuds/DeepSpaceTrash
Summary: Sure, Cody isn't fond of doing the night watch, but surely it won't be much trouble
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Admiral Trench, CC-2224 | Cody & Crys, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	What You Know Will Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned! And by minimally popular demand, I have more Cody based whump! I got stuck pretty early into it, but after I finally sat down and listened to Hawaii: Part II twice, here it is! I hope you enjoy, and all comments and kudos are appreciated <3

Oh, what Cody would give to be able to avoid nighttime watch duty for the rest of time. One would think, for his tendency to stay up into the early hours of the morning working, that this would be no trouble for him. That hypothetical person would be dead wrong. Even with his horrible sleep schedule, at least Cody was getting something done. And though guard duty was important, standing around for several, dragging hours in the dark, cold desert was less than ideal. Technically, as Marshal Commander, he shouldn’t be on guard duty. But, they were still scouting out where the Separatist base on this planet was, and in an attempt to avoid alerting the enemy, they had only sent down a small force until the base was found. With only so many men available, especially with some gone to scout, that left a very limited number to perform regular duties. Thus, Cody was taking this round of guard duty, along with Crys.

Speaking of his vod, it appeared he was nodding off, his head starting to lean up against his shoulder. Though both of them were supposed to stay awake, Cody decided to let his brother catch at least a few minutes of shut-eye, knowing Crys would do the same for him. But, not much more than a minute later, the commander heard a sound coming from nearby. It was hard to determine what, exactly, it was, and though it was most likely some wild animal moving around, Cody had a bad feeling about this.

“Crys!” Cody hissed at his brother, who jumped slightly as he awoke.

“Jesus! You nearly gave me a heart attack there, vod. What is it?”

“I heard something and I’m going to check it out. You’ll be able to handle yourself alone?”

“Of course. You sure you want to go alone, though?”

“We can’t leave this post unguarded. If I take longer than five minutes to comm you, get help.”

And with that, Cody was off alone into the night, hand already ready to draw his blaster at any given moment.

After several minutes of walking, with the only other sign of life being the buzz of whatever insects inhabited the desert, Cody had begun to think that the noise had just been a wild animal and that he was just looking for something to do.

Pausing for a moment, Cody clicked on his comm to tell Crys it was a false alarm and that he was coming back. But, just as he turned the commlink on his wrist, he found himself with an arm around his neck and the world quickly fading.

Desperately, Cody clawed at the arm to get it to let him go, but it was in vain, as the metal arm did not falter once. He tried to call out, to let someone know what was happening, but all that came out of his mouth was a weak, strangled sound.

As the world around him faded to black, the last thing Cody heard was the sound of Crys faintly from the comm. Before he could even begin to try and make out what his brother was saying though, his body went limp as he passed out.

* * *

When he returned to the realm of the waking, Cody found himself in a peculiar situation. On more than one occasion, the 212th had found themselves having to rescue Obi-Wan from kidnapping and imprisonment, often with the help of the 501st. It wasn’t that common, thankfully, but it happened enough that Cody started making sure someone was always with his general, whenever he could. It had never crossed his mind that he might be a target for the Separatists. They were even keeping him in a containment field, something usually used on Jedi, instead of the standard cell. What an honor.

Cody didn’t have to hang around for long, however, as the door to the room, he was being held slid open. He immediately recognized Admiral Trench, flanked by a pair of MagnaGuards. This situation really was growing better and better by the second, wasn’t it?

“Good to see you awake, commander. I have so many things I wish to discuss with you.”

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a reply, Cody settled on glaring at the Separatist, leaving room for Trench to continue.

“You see, despite being a clone, you have quite the high position, and thus, access to information that I need. However, unlike a Jedi, clones like yourself do not have a tendency to always slip out of our grasp, or have a rescue team immediately assembled to save them. In fact, do you think anyone is even looking for you?”

Frankly, Cody didn’t want to think about that. He had always known he and his vod were considered expendable by many. And yet, despite that expendability being drilled into his head for years on Kamino, he had never felt like that serving with Obi-Wan. His general made him feel like a real person, along with all of his brothers. His kindness, his caring, his… Everything. Cody had never truly doubted Obi-Wan in anything, and he was sure he would be here to rescue him before he knew it.

Right?

Even with that drop of doubt in him, Cody refused to let Trench see it, keeping up an expression of silent, stubborn defiance, still saying nothing.

“Well, I believe it's best we begin sooner rather than later. That is, unless you’re willing to give information up willingly?”

“Never,” Cody growled. The admiral sighed but did not seem particularly surprised.

“Very well then.”

Trench gave a nod to one of the MagnaGuards, and as soon as it lit its electrostaff, Cody knew what was going to happen. But knowing didn’t lessen the pain as electricity jolted through his body. There was no exact place where it hurt the most, because the pain was everywhere, hurting everything in twisted equality. Cody tried to grit his teeth and bear it, but despite his best efforts, he couldn’t help but scream. Even when it stopped, the pain didn’t go away, lingering all over him like a phantom.

“Has that taste, perhaps, made you reconsider?” Cody wasn’t sure if he would be able to respond even if he tried. But his silence told Trench that answer the commander would have given, and a fresh bit of agony burned through Cody again.

He couldn’t be sure how long it went on. There was no way to tell how much time had passed, but it must have been a while, as the commander’s vision was darker and shone with stars, and even without electricity actively going through him, it still felt like it was there. But, Cody had given away nothing, the only noise he made being the screams forced out of him, turning his throat raw.

“Enough,” Trench finally said, though it sounded faint with the ringing in Cody’s ears. “I don’t want him dead, not until I get what I want out of him. We’ll return to him before long, though, don’t worry.”

There were sounds of movement, and the door sliding open and closed again before Cody was left hanging in silence, just on the verge of consciousness and far from painless. Is this what Obi-Wan went through every time he was captured. If so, he never showed that pain when Cody finally saw him again. He couldn’t imagine being able to go through this, and then smile and banter like it was nothing. Cody had known his Jedi was strong, and that he had a habit of hiding his pain, but he hadn’t fully realized how much he must have been masking in the past.

As an unknowable amount of time, the pain lessened just a little, and it became less of an effort to breathe, but everything still hurt. It was beginning to feel like it would never stop hurting, and that he would be doomed to an endless cycle of torture until the universe finally decided to have pity on him and let him die.

There was a noise by where Cody knew the door was, and for a moment he thought it was time for a second round. But, there wasn’t the sound of the door opening, nor the light pouring in from the hallway. There was light, however, but it was far too faint to be coming from outside the room. Through his still dark and blurry vision, it was difficult for him to make out, but Cody could tell it was a warm, fiery orange color mixed with a shade of blue that was so, so familiar.

Joy and hope flared up in his heart as Cody realized it was his Jedi, his cyare, here for him. He should have never doubted Obi-Wan, not even for a single moment.

The piece of the door outlined by the mark of a lightsaber finally fell to the floor, and Cody’s brothers swarmed, the white and orange plastoid a comforting sight, even when his vision wasn’t at its best.

“Cody! Someone, get him down from there!” Despite the fear in his voice, hearing Obi-Wan again filled the commander with relief.

As the containment field flickered off, Cody felt himself begin to fall, only to be quickly caught by Obi-Wan. Cody let himself lean on Obi-Wan for support, thankful that his general was finally there to rescue him.

“Vor entye, cyar'ika,” Cody whispered hoarsely as he let Obi-Wan support and began to guide him out of the room.

“Of course, my dear, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Vod - Brother  
> Vor entye, cyar'ika - Thank you, darling


End file.
